


Young Love: Budding Love Part One

by Cupcake120



Series: Young Love [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Constructive Criticism Welcome, F/M, Needs beta reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 09:03:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4954459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupcake120/pseuds/Cupcake120
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stacy hasn't had the easiest life in the past few years. Her mother was murdered in front of her, her dad "mysteriously" went missing a year ago and now he was stuck with her stepmother and her new boyfriend . Then they up and leave her on her own. After hours of walking she passes out from exhaustion and is found by Gohan and Goten. She is taken in by the Sons and  together her Gohan find out startling truths about her past. ( Author in need of a Beta reader, please message me if you are interested)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hello, My name is Stacy Burgess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a school year of IB English, I know for sure I have become a better writer, so I will once again edit this story. It has been a hectic year and haven't had the time or the motivation to write. After my tests and final assignments next week I hope to really start progressing in both series. I would like a beta reader to keep me motivated and be my second set of eyes. If you're interested, message me.

 

Shrill annoying beep blared from my alarm clock, interrupting my deep sleep.

 

My hand slammed the off button, and it emitted a concerning _crack!_.

 

My eyes slowly opened and I groaned, dreading the day to come.

 

There was a good sized crack through the middle of my alarm clock. Good.

 

 That evil, murderous stepmother of mine bought it so I could care less.

 

      It was 5:30 am according to my clock. I groaned as I rolled out of bed, did 50 pushups and stretched before heading into my bathroom to brush my teeth and shower. I looked in the mirror and saw dark purple circles under my eyes and my normally bright blue eyes were dull and tired. My name is Stacy  Burgess and my life kind of sucks. While I have all the material things many kids would die to have, no one loves me. I haven't been told 'I love you', in three years. 

          I live with my stepmother and her new boyfriend who only keep me around because I dance, have an amazing singing voice (or so I’ve been told), play the cello, and they shamelessly pimp me out every chance they get. They cut me off from my extended family, so their meal ticket can't be taken away. They only see me as an ATM, a cash cow.  I live with my stepmom because both my real parents are dead. I’m not completely sure about my dad, but my mother is dead. I saw her die, she was killed violently by some strange women with tails.

               They couldn’t see me but I could see them. My mother hid me in the pantry before they came in. They demanded my mother to come with them and she refused so they beat her to a bloody pulp. After she died her body literally disappeared. With no body or leads my mothers murder case was thrown out. I narrowly escaped being sent to a crazy house. I still have nightmares about it and probably have other issues. 

     Shortly before that, my father cheated on her with my now stepmother. Mom walked in on them and Dad tried to make excuses, saying she never had time for him due to her erratic and late hours at work, and even had the gall to say she was too skinny and unattractive for him. My Mother then packed her things and left that same night. The next morning my mother came and got me and I lived with her while my parents began what was looking to be a nasty divorce.

                   When my mother was murdered I had to live with Dad and my Stepmother, who he married two years later. Whenever my dad wasn't around she hurled insults at me, told me to go kill myself, she called me worthless, ugly, a parasite. Before my dad disappeared, he began to cut down on the expensive things he bought for my stepmother. He told her no more expensive perfumes; clothes and he would not upgrade the BMW he bought for her at the start of their affair. While my dad did own a successful architecture company, but the company was going through a hard time, and money was quickly becoming tight with my stepmothers overspending. Even groceries when becoming hard to buy. He told her enough is enough and disappeared a week later. She didn't even seem like a concerned wife and even got a boyfriend not too long ago. As much as I hate to think it, I believe my stepmother killed my dad. 

* * *

Present time

 

I polished off my fourth bowl of cereal . I put my bowl in the sink and ran to the front of the house, did a quick mirror check and smoothed my sundress and my hair before grabbing my backpack and ducking out the door. I try very hard to leave before my Stepmother wakes up to make her boyfriend breakfast before he goes to work. I really can't deal with her shit this early in the morning. I left my house and began my walk to school. I was in deep thought, as I normally am on my walks to school. That is until my Best friend, Nyah joins me. Her hair was in its usual curls and she wore a t-shirt and shorts, showing off her mocha skin.

“ Today is going to be fantastic!” Nyah exclaimed once she joined me.

“ Let me guess it’s going to be in the eighties today.” I said. It was already muggy outside, promising warmth later.

 

“ My, you know me so well!” Nyah exclaimed.

 

We walked to school next to each other talking about mundane things and about finals in a week. Nyah told me about a scorpion that had crawled it’s way into their home last night and how her ears still rang from her mothers’ screams. I laughed, picturing the horror on her mothers face. She's terrified of bugs.

 

We walked in the front entrance of our school, Central City South Junior High School and were on our way to the cafeteria to wait for the first bell to ring. It was 7:04 so we had 11 minutes until school began.

“Ugh, you losers” Leanne said. As she purposely bumped in to Nyah. Leanne Parks. God she has an abundance of issues...

"Why are you such a bitch? It is to early for this crap." Nyah said, annnoyed

"Your new nose looks nice Leanne." I sneered.

 Leanne called Nyah a bunch of racist names once then proceeded to spit at her and that earned her a very broken nose. But hey, she got the nose job she was always begging her dad for.

  Leanne glared at me. She growled and stomped away.

Other kids nearby snickered. Then the bell rang indicating the beginning of the school day.

 

* * *

 

Fifth period ended and I was sprinted out the locker room and to the lunchroom. One reason was that I was super hungry and it was barbeque day. Another reason was to escape the wrath of my gym teacher because I broke a whiffle bat. Ooops. After gathering a large helping of lunch I joined my friends at our lunch table.” Hey, you look nice today Stacy.” Giovanni complimented.

 

“ Thank you, I got this dress this weekend.” I said. I noticed someone was missing. “Umm, were is Tj?” I asked.

 

Tj is another one of my best friends and he hardly missed school.

 

“ He was having some issues with his asthma so he stayed home.” Nyah explained.

 

“ Oh I hope he’s ok.” I said.

 

“ Oh he’ll be fine. He didn’t come 'cause he said he won’t be able to focus with the chest pain,” Nyah said.

 

I turned to my lunch and began eating. Giovanni and Nyah were being their usual weird selves. One good thing about my large appetite is I barely gain an ounce from all the food I eat. Once I finished eating I got up to throw away my napkins and put my tray on the conveyor belt to the kitchen to be washed. Then I was sidelined by Leanne's batshit crazy ass.

 

“ Listen here bitch, I'm getting sick and tired of your little ass, that shit that happened this morning will not go unpunished."

 

I shrugged.

 

"Ok, you know where to find me and I'm sure you know the route I take to go home."

 

I walked back to my table.

 

Why is she coming for me? Most likely it’s because she is having no luck beating up Nyah so she turned to me. But she won’t have much luck beating me up either. I’ve trained in marital arts since I was five and even though I don't train as much as I used to, Leanne would be an easy opponent. I do think she might really have something seriously wrong with her though...

 

" What was that about? Giovanni asked.

 

"Leanne running her mouth as usual, that's all." I shrugged.

 

Then the bell rang so 7th grade lunch was over. The eighth graders began pouring in.

“Watch your back.’ Leanne hissed as she bumped me.

 

After school 2:20 pm

 

I was clutching the cut on my face. It wasn’t bleeding as much any more. Leanne somehow managed get gather six girls to jump me. Coward. I took three of them out easily. The other three ran away.   Then when she was left she became a coward and used a knife. I got the knife from her but not before she sliced my cheek. I threw the knife down a sewage drain and ran home. When I got home my stepmother and her boyfriend were hastily packing the car.

 

” What the-“ I said confused.

 

My stepmother walked over to me with an ugly grin. 

“Here's some of your stuff, good luck. We  figured it was least we could do considering what we’re about to do.” She said handing me a duffel bag and a small suitcase.

Well, an "are you ok? " would be nice, thank you.

“ What is go-?” I asked but I was cut off my whale of a stepmother. “We’re going on a... trip but you’re not coming and you have no right to access the house.” My stepmother said. 

Her boyfriend put a bag in the trunk before adding,” At least you get to keep some of your stuff, so be grateful we did that much" He shut the trunk and got in the car.

 

“ Phone please.” That evil woman said. I handed her my cell phone.

 

“ Thank you. Oh and good luck again .” She said giving me the fakest smile and patted the top of my head. She opened the passenger door and hopped in the car. Then they peeled off. I ran to the front door and jiggled it. Locked tight, as was the side and back doors and all the windows. My shoulders slumped in defeat, and I began to walk aimlessly, and attempt not to bawl like I wanted to. I didn't have a destination in mind, as my mind was blank. I was so numb, I wanted to cry but tears just did not come.

 

Hours later…

I had been walking for hours, my legs stung with cuts as I fell multiple times earlier, tripping over thick roots and rocks. I tripped again and my bag flew out of my hand. I laid there, I was too tired to move, then my vision went black.

 


	2. Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stacy wakes up and meets a certain demi-saiyan and his mother.

 I felt warm and comfortable as I began to awaken. I opened my eyes.

I sat up and groggily scanned my surroundings. I was in somebody's house, there was no mistake about that.There was a wooden analog clock on the wall and pictures everywhere of a family. A pastel colored hand made quilt was draped over me. I heard  stairs creaking somewhere in this house. My heart rate increased, what if this was some psycho’s house? Then a boy that looked around my age came around the corner.

He had wild, short spikey black hair and he was wearing pajamas. Okay, he semed harmless and his thoughts were pure. Being able read minds comes in handy in these situations. However, I was close to hyperventilating with panic. Where was I? 

“ Hey you’re up. How are you feeling?” The boy said smiling at me.

I swallowed nervously.

    Then I attempted to stand up to run only to nearly fall on my face. The boy caught me and helped me sit down.

“ Be careful, try not to stand up so fast,” He said with obvious concern on his face.  He noticed my panic.

" Don't worry, nobody here is going to hurt you." He reassured me.

A woman with long black hair , who I assumed was the boys mother, then walked into the living room, with a plate holding a sandwich and mug of tea. She handed me the plate and mug.

“Thank you.” I said.

 

“ You’re welcome sweetheart.” The woman said.

 

I began to scarf down the delicious sandwich realizing how hungry I really was.

 

They watched me with unreadable expressions and I sheepishly wiped my face with a napkin also given to me.

“ Are you running away?”  The woman asked. I swallowed bit of sandwich in my mouth.

   “ No, I guess you could say I was left behind.” I said with a little anger.

“ Left behind?” Her son asked shocked.

 

“ My stepmother and her boyfriend went on a "trip" and decided to leave me behind.” I said flatly.

  I took a sip of tea before asking, “ How did you find me?”

The woman smiled at her son.

“ My sons did, Gohan," She said pointing at the boy next to me, "and my youngest Goten who is in bed.” She said.

” So, what’s your name?” Gohan asked.

“ Stacy.” I said.

“ Nice to meet you, Stacy.” Gohan said.

" And I'm Chichi."

“Do you have your biological parents or any family member you can live with that we can take you to?” Chichi asked.   I had no contact with my mother’s side of the family, so that was out. My stepmother made quite sure of that. All my father’s family lived in Italy. Damn.

“ No, my parents are dead. I have no-o-one,” I said choking back tears. It hit that I had no one.

I did love my dad and I miss him dearly too. Not as much as I miss my mother though. I resented him for what he did. Gohan and Chichi looked on with sympathy. I put my face in my hands and sobbed. I felt, _alone._

 

“ Not true, you have us now, if you want to stay of course.” Gohan said. Chichi rubbed my back to soothe me. It was silent after that. The silence was becoming awkward.

“ It’s bedtime, It's been a long day , and we have that  get-together to go to tomorrow. You can join us if you’d like Stacy. I don't want to force you to go." Chichi said softly, getting off the couch along with Gohan.

“ Sure, it’s better than being bored."

 _I don't want to be alone_.

" Alright It's settled then, lets go to bed."

Gohan helped me stand up. I told him that I was fine and didn’t need his help. After fussing a little bit he did stop after I convinced him by walking up stairs with no problem. He showed me the room he put my stuff in. Afterward he showed me the bathroom and how to turn on the shower.

” Uh, good night I guess.” He said quietly.

" 'Night"

I peeled off the dirty grass stained dress and my under clothes I was wearing and dropped it in the plastic hamper in the corner of the bedroom . I dug through my bag and found my towel.(Thank you evil stepmother) I wrapped the towel around myself and walked to the bathroom. When got in I looked in the mirror. There were bags under my eyes, but my face was clean. I removed the large bandage from my left cheek and examined the cut. It was nothing more than a faint pink line now.

       It would be completely healed by the morning. I turned on the shower and got in. The hot water soothed my aching muscles. I got the soap I was given and lathered up my body after the steady stream of water rinsed my body I began the tedious task of washing my hair. My hair is super long like, just past my butt. I really would like to chop it all off, donate it and have a pixie cut but, I never had the money to.

        All the money I got from the jobs my stepmother forced me into went to her fatass and her loser boyfriend.  My stepmother refused when I asked her. I shut off the shower and got out. Then I put on some moisturizing lotion (thanks again evil stepmother) and put on my pajamas and walked back to my room with my toiletries in my hands and opened the door to the room I was sleeping in. I combed my wet hair then brushed it up in to a bun. I put the comb and brush back in my bag. I then flopped down on the bed and let sleep take over, as I was tired from the crazy day.

 

* * *

(Gohan)

As I lay there trying to fall back asleep after a nightly trip to the bathroom, I thought about the days events. I had just returned from running errands with Goten in tow when Goten noticed a girl, whose named I eventually found out to be Stacy, unconscious in the grass.I picked her up and Goten helped carry her bags. I smiled, he was always eager to help like dad was. Mother was angry at first because I was supposed to be home a half an hour ago. After explaining to her why I was late gesturing to Stacy she helped me lay her down and I put all her bags in the spare room. I liked her, Mother liked her too, so that was good I guess.

    I was jolted out my thoughts by a scream. I looked over at Goten and he was sound asleep. I ran out the room and checked on mom and she was asleep as well. That only left one person. I opened the spare room door to see Stacy thrashing in the sheets. I sat beside her and held her trying to soothe her. She eventually quieted down. I got a futon from the hall closet and laid it on the floor beside Stacy's bed.

 

 

* * *

Next Morning

(Stacy)

I sat up in my bed with a start I looked around. I heard soft snores from the floor and looked over the edge of the bed.

"Gohan." I said softly, my voice thick with sleep.

He didn't budge.

I swung my legs over the edge of the bed and kneeled beside Gohan.

" Gohan." I said, nudging him awake.

"Hmm?" Gohan hummed sleepily, as he turned over and looked at me.

" Good morning, why are you in here?" I asked.

Gohan sat up and looked at me, concerned.

" Are you ok?"

" Yeah, why?"

" Well, you were screaming last night, so  I came in to check on you and slept in here to make sure you were alright."

 

" Oh that. It happens, nothing you need to worry yourself with." I waved dismissively.

 

Gohan watched me with concern but said nothing else.

 

" You can use the bathroom first." Was all he said before leaving the room.

His tone hinted this chat wasn't over. Ugh.

* * *

Chi Chi had prepared a simple breakfast of eggs, toast and bacon with a large variety of fruit. However, there was enough food to feed 12 grown men at least. My eyes widened at the amount of food.

"Dig in! There's plenty of food to go around."

I looked over to see Gohan and his little brother, Goten going to town on their breakfast.

Gohan and his little brother Goten ate just as much as me! I didn’t feel like I had to eat as less and worry about being looked at funny.

 After breakfast I helped Chichi wash the dishes and put them away. ”

   Hey do you want to go for walk before we go? ” Gohan said.

  “Sure!” I said smiling.

   “ Can I come?” Goten asked cutely.

   “Sure you can buddy.” Gohan said ruffling his little brothers’ wild hair.

  Goten slipped his little hand in  mine and smiled up at me.

" Hi." I smiled at him.

 " You're pwetty."

" Aw, thank you."

  “Mom can we go in the forest for a bit?” Gohan asked.

“ Ok, just don’t go too far, we have to leave soon.” Chichi called.

  We walked out the front door and the scenery was amazing. They forest was very lush and well, green. The mountains in the horizon were thick deep green foliage.

  “Wow.” I simply said.

“ Beautiful isn’t it?” Gohan asked.

“ Yeah.” I said. I was at a loss for words. I could see why anyone would want to live out here.

    “ Come on, you cant see all the beautiful scenery from there.” Gohan said grinning.

  “Ok I’m coming.” I said walking towards Gohan with his little brother in tow to take our walk.  

* * *

Deep in space ~

The room was pitch black. Two were lovers lost in each other. The slightly taller male nibbled his female lovers neck.

“Brisk.” She breathed. Then there was a knock at the door.

“ Lord Brisk and Lady Isis! I have a message!” The young messenger cried from behind the door.

“ Is it important?” The being named Brisk said annoyed.

“ Yes, the saiyan prince is found to be residing on earth. Along with a possible handful of other surviving saiyans.” The messenger answered. Brisk smirked.

“Set a course for earth then.” He said.

“ Already done my Lord.” The messenger said.

“ Thank you, return to your quarters” The female in her lovers arms said.

The footsteps of the messenger faded until it was quiet. ‘ It's been a while, Prince Vegeta.’ Brisk thought smirking. He returned to making love with his mate.


	3. Party Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stacy is taken to the party. She discovers Gohan has an interesting talent.

This chapter is getting rewritten completely.


	4. Errands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gohan and Stacy run some quick errands for Chichi and run into trouble at their last stop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics-Italian/Characters Thoughts

 

I have been staying in the country with the Sons for a few days now. I like it out here; it’s a nice change from the hellhole I lived in before. Part of me wonders why my stepmom and her boyfriend just up and left so suddenly. Weird….

 

* * *

 

“ Can you pass me the ginger?” Chichi asked.

 

I was helping her make lunch. Gohan was off somewhere and Goten was having a play date with Trunks over at Capsule Corp. On the menu was beef stew and rice.

I dug through the cabinet where the ginger would be and couldn’t find it. I looked again just to be sure. No dice.

 

“I can’t seem to find it. Are you sure you have any?” I said.

 

Chichi groaned before coming to see for herself. Upon finding that I was indeed right, she then opened the front door and called for Gohan. Gohan showed up about a minute later... half naked. And sweaty. My face felt extremely hot.

 “ Yes mom?” Gohan asked.

"Were you training?"

" Um...yeah.." Gohan admitted sheepishly.

" Did you finish your studies for today at least?"

" Yes, there wasn't much to do today."

Chichi smirked.

" Well, I suppose I'll let it slide then. I called you in here because I need you to get some ginger for me. And while you’re at it, stop at the market and grab some fruit.” Chichi said. She jotted down a short list.

Chichi looked up seemed to notice that I was trying not to stare a hole through Gohans abs.

“ And put on a shirt, you are in the presence of a young lady.” Chichi scolded.

Gohan chuckled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head.

“Sorry.”

“It’s ok,” _Please keep your shirt off. I don’t mind one bit. Nope._

Go away naughty thoughts, I just met him!

“ What about lunch?” I asked Chichi.

“ Goten’s spending the day at Capsule corp, so we can get away with a later lunch than usual. We can easily save the stew for dinner. ”

 

A little while later, Gohan came back in to the kitchen, wearing a light grey three quarter sleeve shirt and loose sweatpants. I bit my lip. I really needed to calm my hormones.

 

" Stacy, you can go with him too."

_Not helping._

"Ok, I'll go with him."

 

Chichi handed the list it to Gohan. Gohan stuffed the  piece of paper in his pocket. She then gave Gohan the necessary amount of money and sent us on our way.

 

Once outside, I looked at Gohan in confusion.

"Soo, how are we getting around?"

Gohan grinned at me before cupping his hands around his mouth and calling, "NIMBUS!"

A yellow cloud flew down from the sky and stopped in front of us.  

Well then.

My eyes grew wide.

What, w-what is this?"

" Nimbus, how we're getting around."

I held my face in my hands.

" _You've got to be shitting me."_ I groaned.

 

"What?" Gohan looked at me confused.

 

"We're riding this?" I asked.

"Yeah, but you can stay home if you don't want to." Gohan shrugged.

Did I just detect sass there?

 

" Fine, fine I'll get on, but you have a lot of explaining to do mister." I said firmly.

 

Gohan helped me get comfortably seated on Nimbus before sitting on it himself.

 

“Nimbus, lets go to Chazake village.”

 

The cloud shot off into the sky and I clung to Gohans biceps and squeezed my eyes shut. Then the cloud leveled out but I was still too afraid to open my eyes. Gohan reached up and grabbed my hand.

 

“Stacy, it’s ok you can open your eyes now.” Gohan said.

 

“I’m scared.” I whimpered.

 

Gohan chuckled.

 

“ I won’t let you fall. It’s ok.”

 

I worked one eye open and lifted my head from Gohans back, taking in the breath taking scenery.

* * *

Gohan told me Nimbus belonged to his father before he died and His father had gotten it at when he was a kid himself.

" So, the whole flying thing... it's not a trick like Mr. Satan makes it  seem." I said.

 

" It's not. Anybody can do it with the appropriate training."

"Even me?"

 

Gohan nodded.

 

“ So, you’re from the city right?” Gohan asked, changing the subject.

 

“ Yeah, good ol’ Central City.” I sighed.

 

My chest hurt thinking about the painful memories back there.

 

I wiped away the tears that escaped.

 

“ I’m sorry if I-“ Gohan began but I cut him off.

 

“ It’s ok, what happened, happened.” I said. Though it came out harsher than I intended.

 

The rest of the ride was silent after that. The cloud began it’s decent and came to a stop in front a bustling village. Gohan got off the cloud and helped me off. Then the cloud took its leave. I followed Gohan into the village until we reached a small spice shop with saloon style doors. Gohan pushed the doors open. A young girl with long brown hair clasped up in a high sloppy bun stood behind the counter and when she looked up and saw Gohan, her green eyes lit up.

 

“ Oh my god Gohan! Hi! Grampa, Gohans here!” She squealed. She came from behind the counter and ran to hug Gohan. A feeling that I couldn’t place welled in my being; it was a mixture of annoyance and sadness that twisted in my gut.

 

“ How’ve you been Lime?” Gohan asked.

“ Good, schools finally out. I’m gonna be spending most of the summer here.” Then she noticed me, and a cheshire grin spread across her face.

 

“Gohan, you didn’t tell me you had a girlfriend. ” Lime said.

 

Gohan blushed so hard and incoherent stutters came out his mouth.

 

“Lime! She’s not my girlfriend, I just met her!” Gohan finally cried.

 

“ I’m only joking, so what’s your name?” She said turning to me.

 

“ My name is Stacy.” I said.

 

"Hi, Stacy." She said cheerfully.

 

Then an older man who I assumed to be Limes grandfather came from the storage and smiled at Gohan.

 

“Well, hello young man, what brings you out here?” He said. Then his eyes shifted to me.

 

“Oh, I see you’ve brought a lady friend.” The man said with a wink.

 

Gohan blushed.

 

“She’s a new friend of mine, Stacy.” Gohan said.

I waved sheepishly.

 

“Ok, what can I get for you today, son?” The man asked.

 

“ Just two pounds of ginger today Mr. Lao.” Gohan said, as he took out the money.

 

Mr. Lao took the money and put it in the register before giving Gohan his change. He then bagged the ginger in a small burlap sack and handed it to Gohan.

 

“Thank you.” Gohan said.

 

“ Can you stay and hang out today?” Lime said with big puppy dog eyes.

 

“No, I can’t, my mother wanted this to be a quick trip and I still have to go to the market. Maybe next time.” Gohan said.

 

Lime pouted adorably before grumbling out an, “ok.”

 

We said our goodbyes before leaving the shop.

 

We made our way to the exit of the village and I tapped on Gohans shoulder, confused.

 

“Umm, isn’t there a market here?” I asked.

 

“ Mom’s very picky about where she gets her food from, she doesn’t like the market here. There’s one just outside East City about 20 miles from here and she refuses to go anywhere else for fruit.” Gohan explained with a sigh.

 

* * *

 

 

Somewhere along a Scenic route, 3rd person POV~

 

A tan beater holding four occupants chugged along the open road on their way to the very same market.

 

“ Man this sucks! I’d rather be anything but the bosses little errand boy!” A stocky short brunette man griped as he sank in the passenger seat.

 

A lanky, tall pimply man promptly slapped him upside the head.

 

“ Shut the fuck up man. Would you rather be six feet under right now? This is our last chance, so shut up, stop complaining and lets get the boss his vegan stuff. ” The man growled.

 

“Yeah, this is our punishment for fucking up the last collection. Be grateful we’re not in that guys basement rotting away.” A baby faced teen boy chimed.

 

“We? We who? You should be grateful. We were the ones that had to save your ass!” The driver spat.

 

“Well, how was I supposed to know her dad was a sniper or some shit?” the teen retorted.

 

“Well whatever! What’s done is done! Besides we’ve got a new mark to worry about, maybe we’ll get lucky and get her to the boss. Then maybe we can stop being his little delivery boys.” The teen said.

 

“ Easier said than done. This Stacy girl is MIA.”

 

* * *

 

 

Stacy POV

 

Nimbus stopped a ways away by an open-air market that was extremely busy. We entered the market trying our best to avoid bumping into people.

 

“Mom wants us to grab some fruit and then we’ll be out of here.” Gohan said.

 

As we walked my eyes fell upon a jewelry stand and I tapped Gohans arm.

 

“ Can I browse real quick?” I asked.

 

“ Sure, I’ll get the fruit and come back and get you when I’m done.”

 

I went over to the vendor and admired the beautiful hand made jewelry.

 

“Do you see anything you like?” The woman running the stand asked me.

 

“ Yes, but I’m just browsing. This jewelry is so pretty. Do you make it?”

 

The woman nodded with a warm smile.

 

Then a very pretty boy came to stand beside me.

 

“Oh, there you are. Stacy Burgess right?” The boy was so dangerously beautiful.

Alarm bells screeched in my head. Telepathy was a great thing. While hiding his awful intentions behind a pretty smile worked on girls he’d kidnapped in the past, it sure as hell won’t work on me.

 

“Do I know you?” I spat.

 

“ What? You don’t remember me?” The boy said with feigned shock.

 

“ No, I have a photographic memory. So if I don’t remember you, I obviously don’t know you.”

 

The boys smile dropped and he grabbed my wrist.

 

“ Ya know what, I ain’t playin’ nice anymore. You’re coming with me bitch.”

 

“Hey, let her go!” The jewelry woman screamed.

 

The boy lifted his shirt a little and the color drained out of the woman’s face.

I swung my knee back and kneed him in the gut, causing spit to fly out his mouth and him to release my hand. He stood erect with and enraged look on his face and I snapped my fist forward and punched him in the jaw. His body went limp and he fell to the ground.

Then I felt a force hit my head everything went black.

 

__

* * *

 

 

Gohan POV

 

“Thank you sir.” I said when I was handed the fruit mom wanted, now to go find Stacy. I extended my senses and found Stacy’s ki rather quickly. I’d noticed when I first met her that her ki felt different from a normal human. It was dropping?

I broke into a run. I ran so fast I’m sure that I appeared invisible to the untrained eye. I heard yelling and cussing, a crowd had gathered by the jewelry vendor that I’d left Stacy at. I said excuse me more times than I could count, as I pushed through the crowd. Three men were in the center and the most muscular one had Stacy in his arms. I clenched my jaw and stomped forward.

 

“ _Hey!_ ” I pretty much snarled.

 

The men looked at me with smug smirks.

 

“What kid, is she your bitch or somethin’?” A boy who couldn’t be much older than me, slurred.

 

I gave him a look and he backed off with a fearful expression, though he hid it well with a poker face.

 

“ Let her go _now._ ”

 

The tallest one smirked.

 

“Looks like this kid wants to dance.”

 

He brandished a handgun and fired in the air.

 

“ Unless you’re this suicidal bastard, get the fuck outta here!”

 

People left quickly and the market was a ghost town in less than a minute.

 

I chuckled humorlessly as I cracked my knuckles.

 

“So, shall we dance?”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To clear up any confusion about Lime only spending summers in Chazake Village, in this story after Cell is killed Limes parents are wished back when the Z-fighters made the wish to bring back everybody killed by cell. A few months later Limes father found a job in Orange Star City causing them to have to move. So, now Lime spends summers with her grandfather and the school year in the city. Read and comment!
> 
>  
> 
> P.S: Brownie points for the commenter that can spot the Attack on Titan reference!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stacy and Gohan talk about what happened.

Gohan's POV

 

I managed to swiftly take care of the thugs. The one holding Stacy dropped her and ran.

 

“This isn’t over bitch!” he yelled as he ran off with his cohorts.

 

I ran over to Stacy, who was out cold.

 

I began to examine her for injuries, I immediately noticed blood caked on her forehead.

Head injuries were serious and she needed immediate care, and the Lookout was too far to risk the trip. Capsule Corp. it was then. I carefully scooped her into my arms and slowly took off towards Capsule corp.

 

* * *

 

 

“Bulma!” I called at the secret outdoor entrance to the Briefs living quarters.

 

She came over to the window and her eyes went wide. She opened the door and began to usher me inside.

 

“ Come on, let’s go to the infirmary.” She commanded.

 

The infirmary was fairly empty aside from a couple scientists getting treated for burns.

 

“ Oh dear.” The nurse said, coming over to treat Stacy.

 

Bulma began to guide me out of the infirmary.

 

“Wait! Bulma I-“

 

“It’s ok Gohan, let’s just get out of the nurses way. You can tell me what happened outside.”

 

She opened the door to the infirmary and let me go first.

 

It was silent. I wallowed in self-loathing. If only I hadn’t left her alone…

 

“So, what happened?” Bulma finally asked.

 

I took a deep breath.

 

“Mom had sent us out for some quick errands and we were at the market. Stacy wanted to look at some jewelry so I said I’d just come back and meet her after I was done.”

 

I paused.

 

“Then these thugs just showed up while I was gone. They were trying to kidnap Stacy, and they did not get very far, just a bunch of gun toting thugs. I took care of them.”

 

Bulma nodded in understanding.

 

“Huh, serves them right! I’m sure they won’t mess you or Stacy again.”

 

I still looked down with shame.

 

“I know that face Gohan, it’s not your fault.” Bulma said softly.

 

I shook my head no, it was my fault.

 

“ Gohan, you’re no psychic, you could not have known that they would try that. It’s not your fault.” Bulma reassured me.

 

I swallowed, yes it was. My dumb decisions cause people to get hurt, or even to…

 

 

Don’t think about that now Gohan, Stacy won’t….right?

 

The door to the infirmary opened and the nurse approached me.

 

“She’s awake and asking for you, Gohan.”

 

I breathed a sigh of relief and looked back at Bulma.

 

“Go ahead, kid. She asked for you.”

 

I was directed to Stacy’s bed.p>

 

Stacy now had bandages wrapped around her head and looked very tired.

 

“So you asked for me. Stacy I’m so-“

 

“ No, please don’t. It’s not your fault. It’s mine.” Stacy said looking down at her hands.

 

“How is it yours?”

 

“ I knew his intentions and I should have paid attention to my surroundings. Then the other guy wouldn’t have ambushed me.”

 

“Wait, you knew?” I asked incredulously.

 

“ Yeah, I can read minds.” Stacy said slowly, as if gauging my reaction.

 

“Really? What am I thinking then?”  I asked, raising a skeptical eyebrow

 

A smug smirk graced Stacy’s features.

 

“How impossible it is to read minds.”

 

I scoffed. Duh, that was a no-brainer.

 

“Your favorite color is green because it reminds you of home.” She said softly.

 

My breath hitched.

 

Maybe she was the real deal. I never told her that.

 

“There’s more to me than meets the eye Gohan.” She winked.

 

She sighed, “ I’ve been getting lazy with my marshal arts training, I guess this is what I get.” She gestured to her bandages.

 

“I could train you if you want.”

 

Stacy’s eyes lit up.

 

“Really?”

 

“Yes.”

 

She wrapped me up in a tight hug, repeatedly thanking me.

 

* * *

 

 

Later, mom came to pick us up and after greeting Goten she fussed over Stacy and I. Stacy more so than me.

 

We were instructed to make sure Stacy does not fall asleep as she did have a concussion.

On the car ride home Stacy, Mom and I talked about many things to keep her awake.

 

Stacy and I stayed up all night, getting to know each other, likes, dislikes and our hopes and dreams for the future.

 

We talked until the sun peaked at the horizon.

 

It felt nice, Lime was more like a little sister that I’ve never had but Stacy, was starting to become a good friend. Being with her gave me a nice, warm feeling.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a headcanon that there is an infirmary in the work part of the Capsule Corp. compound for non-life threatening lab accidents. It would make sense considering the wide range of scientific work Capsule Corp. does and how big the compound is. I also have a headcanon that since the Briefs family live on the compound there are only two doors to get in the Briefs living quarters that only the Z-fighters and other close friends know about that are protected by thumb print scanners.
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry this chapter is so short, but kudos are greatly appreciated!


End file.
